The present invention relates to credit card security on the Internet, and in particular, to a method for providing secure transmission of credit card numbers through the Internet.
As the Internet grows, many Web sites are becoming connected and more corporations are trying to do business on the "Web". Although most information is still given freely on the Internet, an increasing number of organizations are attempting to actually sell their products electronically by charging a credit card. The area of electronic sales, or Electronic Commerce (e-commerce), has been developing rapidly. The new and exciting point about e-commerce is the ability of everyone, almost anywhere on the globe to which a Web connection is available, to access any commercial business offerings catalog implemented as a Web site. Moreover, the user can access this service anytime, 24 hours a day, seven days a week and pay for these purchases with a credit card. However, many problems with credit card security remain.
The lack of security for transmission of credit card numbers through the Internet is a hindrance to the further development of electronic commerce. The transmission of credit card numbers must be perceived as secure, as well as being secure in actuality. Without such security, many consumers will be hesitant to send their credit card numbers through the Internet, thereby potentially reducing sales through electronic commerce.
There is thus a need for, and it would be useful to have, a method for secure transmission of credit card numbers through the Internet or via some other electronic connection.